


The Missing Prince And The Thief

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, a robinhood au of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “What do you think happened to the missing prince anyway?”“No ransom, no body, sounds like he left on his own.” Todd shrugged.





	The Missing Prince And The Thief

A lot of insane things happened in the woods, Roy knew that. The woods were where people went to get away with things they never could anywhere else. That didn't mean it still wasn't somewhat surprising to see a very good looking man - tall, dark hair with an interesting white streak, sharp blue-green eyes, and impressive muscles- take down another not so attractive one twice his size with only a small dagger. “Impressive.”

The man spun to face him, dagger raised and dripping blood, but lowered it after looking him up and down. “You're that archer aren't you? The one with the bounty on his head?”

“That'd be me. You planning on doing something about it?” It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to take him in and cash in on his bounty.

“No, I'm not overly interested in that. I admire your work though.”

“Really? I don't get that a lot from people as well dressed as you.” Roy leaned against a tree, looking the man up and down again. “And most thieves think what I'm doing is dumb and that I should be keeping what I take.”

“Enough to survive on, sure, but giving the rest to the people that need it, it's admirable. The vigilante work as well.”

“Well thanks. I'm just doing what's right.”

The man tilted his head and seemed to scrutinize Roy with a long gaze that made him want to fidget a little under the look, but he held still. “Do you need a partner?” The guy finally asked, and that was definitely not what Roy had been expecting.

“I hadn't considered it,” he said honestly.

He got an annoyed huff for that. “Then consider it quickly, I'm only making the offer once.”

Roy glanced at the man this potential new partner had taken down. “Why’d you stab him?”

A small bag full of coins was tossed Roy’s way. “Saw him steal this from a family with three children. I caught up with him here and he wasn’t willing to return it.”

Roy couldn't say he really needed a partner, he'd been doing fine on his own, but from the few minutes he'd known this guy, he'd decided that he liked him enough and some company never hurt. “Sure, why not.”

The man nodded and stuck out the hand not holding a knife. “Todd,” he introduced, not even bothering to give a full name.

“Roy,” he said, giving the hand a firm shake. If he wasn't going to give his full name, Roy didn't see why he should either.

* * *

Despite the fact that Todd seemed to have trouble trusting him, and was barely willing to call them a team even though he was the one to offer up being Roy’s partner, they worked well together.

The bounty now included both of them, Red Hood and Arsenal as they had been dubbed based on Todd’s red cloak and Roy’s arrows.  

They were currently at a tavern in the higher scale area of town, closer to the castle. Roy wasn't drinking, but Todd was drinking enough for the both of them, apparently uncomfortable for reasons he didn't want to share and trying to drink that away. He hadn't even taken off the hood he'd pulled up to block out the rain outside. Luckily not the red one. Roy told Todd a few times they could just go, they didn't really need to try and listen for any talk of when all of the rich people from both Gotham and Central would be coming this way to celebrate the wedding between Prince Richard and Wallace. But Todd insisted it was fine.

“I heard Prince Richard is considering holding off on the ceremony since they still haven't been able to find Prince Jason,” one of the royal guards told another. The reason they'd come here was that this tavern was frequented by the royal staff after all.

“He's been gone for weeks, I'm starting to think he's either dead or simply doesn't want to be found,” the other guard replied while Todd finished off another beer.

“Don't let the king hear you talking like that,” the first said, but didn't sound like he disagreed.

“Oh yeah,” Roy said just loud enough for Todd to hear, “I did hear something about one of the princes going missing. That’s probably driving the royals insane.”

“Probably,” Todd agreed blandly, gesturing to the barkeep for another drink. “Not like there aren't plenty more though.”

“The king sure does manage to find a lot. They all look like him too, it’s freaky.”

“The princesses don't. Except maybe Cass, and that’s really only because of the black hair” he replied as another beer was set down in front of him.

Roy didn’t comment on how casually Todd seemed to refer to the princess. He didn’t seem to be very respectful of many of them, which Roy could understand. “It’s sweet of Prince Richard to want to postpone his wedding for the missing prince though.”

Todd downed half of his drink in one go. “It's not going to happen anyway. All the plans have been made and people are coming from Central. He's all talk. It’s an empty gesture.”

“What do you think happened to the missing prince anyway?”

“No ransom, no body, sounds like he left on his own.” Todd shrugged.

“Hope the poor sap’s doing okay.” Contrary to popular belief, Roy didn’t actually hate the royal family, he just thought they were all ignorant or naive to the shitty side of the country.

“I'm sure he's managing. Probably would have heard something if he wasn't.”

“Or someone was really good at hiding the body,” Roy snickered.

“His wanted posters aren't great. He could probably be sitting in this tavern and no one would know,” Todd muttered, finishing his drink and leaning against Roy when he almost swayed off right off his stool.

“Okay I think it's time to leave. You've had way too much.”

“I'm fine,” he argued, holding up his hand for another drink.

“No you're not, you're the opposite of fine.” Roy pulled his hand down before the tavern worker could notice.

Todd half heartedly tried to pull his arm away. Or maybe he really was trying and he was just that far gone. “Let go of me.”

Roy ignored Todd and instead wrapped an arm around his waist to hoist him up. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

“You're such an ass, I can walk,” Todd grumbled.

“Yeah, tell that to someone who doesn't know what it's like to drink himself into a hole.”

That got Todd to quiet down, but he didn't comment on it, just let let Roy lead him out and back to their safe house.

Roy let Todd down onto a chair and got him a cup of water. “I'm not gonna ask what's wrong, because something is clearly wrong and you clearly don’t want to tell me, but I am going to tell you eat a little and drink some water.”

Todd grudgingly took the water. “Can't I just sleep instead?”

“Sleep on your side. After you drink the water.”

“Fuck off,” he mumbled, even as he finished the water and moved to follow Roy’s instructions.

Roy brought a bucket over to Todd’s bedside and draped a blanket over him. Never let it be said that Roy wasn't a good partner.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to the sounds of Todd retching into the bucket.

Roy silently got up to get Todd another cup of water and patiently waited for him to finish to hold out a damp cloth for him wipe his mouth.

“Thanks,” he rasped out wiping his mouth and then taking the water, slumping back to lean against his bed.

“And you wanted to keep going.”

“Fuck off, I’m hungover, I don’t want the ‘I told you so’ speech,” Todd complained.

“Well that was it so I guess you're in luck. It's a good thing we don't have anything planned today.”

“I’d pull myself together if we did.”

“Then it's a good thing we don't because I'm not letting you do anything like this.”

“Fuck off,” he mumbled again, sipping at his water.

“I'm not going to but you can go ahead and keep telling me to if it'll make you feel better.”

* * *

It was a while before their next big heist, small robberies taking up their time until a better opportunity, but when they did one it wasn’t exactly planned.

“We should get that carriage,” Roy pointed towards a very decorated carriage passing through the woods.

“It’s got the royal crest on it,” Todd pointed to the golden wings symbol. “We probably shouldn’t.”

“Then they won't miss what we take. What are they going to do? Make us even more outlaws?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Todd reiterated, but the carriage was getting closer, and if they waited any longer it would be too late, so Roy fired an arrow.

“Damn it, I just told you we shouldn’t!” Todd pulled his hood tighter and followed him, knocking out the guards driving it quickly.

They both followed routine, Todd distracting the guards around the carriage while Roy worked on sneaking into the carriage to rob them blind. Except that Todd was supposed to join him once the remaining guards were knocked out and he wasn’t. Which left Roy by himself aiming an arrow at a man.

“Mr. Arsenal, I presume. Prince Richard. Where, might I ask, is your accomplice?” The prince asked, the picture of calm even in the face of danger.

Yeah that sure was a good question, Roy wished he knew too. “He's around. You're pretty calm for someone with an arrow aimed at his face.”

“From what I hear, you two kill other criminals, not your robbing victims. I’m not overly concerned.”

“Okay, fair enough. That doesn't mean we're not taking your money.”

“Feel free. I’ve also heard what you do with it.” And he was given a blinding smile.

At least Roy's initial impression of the princes hadn't been wrong. “What's keeping you Hood?” Roy called,  because really Roy could only hold an arrow to this guys face for so long.

“Just get the money and lets go,” Todd called back, and suddenly Prince Richard’s smile dropped and his eyes went wide.

“Jay?!” He called, trying to move around Roy to get out of the carriage.

“Wait wait wait, what? The point of the arrow is that you don't move.”

“Take my money, I don’t care, you have to let me out of here,” the prince replied, shoving Roy out of the way and maneuvering out of the carriage to stare wide eyed at Todd who had frozen. “Jason?” He tried again. “Jason, what are you doing here?”

Roy was just so confused by that he simply poked his head out of the carriage to stare at the two, putting his arrow back in its quiver. “Did you just refer to my partner by the missing prince’s name.”

They both ignored him. “Jason, we’ve all been looking for you,” and now Prince Richard was moving closer to Todd, who took several steps back away from him, looking vaguely panicked.

“Todd, tell me that you're not the missing prince.”

“Todd? You didn’t even give a real fake name?” Prince Richard asked incredulously. “This is what you’ve been doing? Jay, we were worried you were dead!”

Todd, or Jason it was looking like, finally seemed to snap out of it. “Just go home, Dick. You can tell everyone I’m fine and that I’m not coming back, okay? I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell them that I’m doing this though.”

Roy, in a moment of remembering what he was doing, quickly ducked back into the carriage to grab the prince’s sack of money before jumping back out of the carriage. “Okay, this looks like a really bad reunion and all but I'd really like some answers.”

Jason looked at the sack and nodded. “Yeah, okay, let’s go,” he said, moving like he was going to try to make a break for it, but Richard grabbed his arm before he could.

“Jay, I’d like some answers too.”

“I don't think he's going to let you go any time soon, buddy.”

And now Jason was sending his glare at Roy. “I left, I teamed up with a vigilante, what more is there to understand?”

“How about why you left? And why didn't you say anything to any of us, most of us would have understood.”

“I told Cass and Steph, but I knew you’d give me the water works,” he pointed accusingly to Richard’s already watering eyes, “Babs would tell you, and why the fuck would I tell Timmy or the brat?”

“Of course I would! We miss you!” Richard looked like he was trying to reign in his tears which looked to be a failing effort.

“I’m protecting our country in a different way. In a way none of you can, and I’m not coming back. So just let go of me already so I can go.” He shot Roy a pleading look as he still couldn’t get his arm free from Prince Richard’s grip.

And as much as Roy didn't hate Prince Richard, and he was still reeling from the reveal of who Todd was, loyalty was always an important thing for him, which is why, without much thought he notched an arrow and shot it at Richard’s sleeve, trapping him to his carriage. “Sorry, nothing personal.”

And then they were running, Prince Richard’s shouts of Jason’s name following behind them.

* * *

They made it to their safe house without being stopped by any royal guards, and Roy watched as Jason flopped down face first on the bed, looking ready to just hide from the world.

“So you're the missing prince,” Roy started, and got a groan in response, “Gotta say, I thought you trusted me enough to tell me something like that.”

“That’s not fair.” Jason looked up at him. “I’ve trusted you with my life for the past few months.”

“But didn't trust me to tell me who you are?”

“I’m not trying to be associated with the royal family anymore, so no.”

“You still could've told me, I feel like it would've been important to know that my best friend was someone the entire kingdom was looking for.”

“The entire kingdom is looking for both of us,” Jason reminded him.

“For different reasons, two very different reasons.”

“Well, if Dickiebird snitches it might be for the same reason now,” Jason muttered.

“He didn't look like the type of guy to sell you out, but you also know him better than I do.”

“Bruce isn't the kind of guy that's easy to lie to,” he countered. “Especially for Dick.”

“Then I guess we should prepare for more people hunting us down,” Roy sighed, “I’m still mad, but I’ll still have your back.”

“Sorry. It was shitty of me to not tell you,” Jason admitted, laying face down again.

“Yes it was, but I’ll eventually forgive you.”

“Thanks.” He gave him a thumbs up from the bed.

Roy sat down next to Jason’s head and poked it, “Stop moping, I’ll get over it even faster if you tell me all the dumb things about your siblings.”

“Do you have all week? They do a bunch of dumb shit.”

“You know I do, y’know, in between doing our job, which we’re still doing even if the royal army ups their attempts to find you.”

“Well who do you want to hear about?” He reluctantly sat up.

“Let’s start with the hot one we just met.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “He’s getting married, man. But the first time he saw Wally he walked right into a wall trying to check him out.”

“A married man can still be a hot man,” Roy pointed out, “It’s good to know he’s not going into this marriage purely because he has to.”

“Bruce is an asshole, but he wouldn’t do that. Those two are super in love.”

“What about you, were there any marriage prospects for you before you ran away to join the big bad thief?” Roy liked to pretend that that prospect didn’t bug him in the slightest.

“Some people showed interest, but nothing too serious like marriage no,” Jason waved off. “At least not on my end. Second in line and all, plenty of people offered, but I’m not sure how many of those were political and how many actually were interested in me.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, I always thought the king was particularly good at finding really attractive kids, you included.”

“You didn’t know who I was,” Jason said flatly.

“So pictures I’ve seen of you are shitty, you know they’re shitty. Whoever paints those really likes to play with how your jaw looks. Doesn’t mean what I said isn’t true.”

“They got my hair wrong,” Jason muttered, twirling the white streak on his index finger. “Completely left this out, and it’s not _that_ curly.”

“It’s fine, it makes it harder to find you. Besides, the real thing looks better than any picture,” Roy paused to think about what he’d just said, “I mean that for Prince Richard too,” he quickly added.

“You can stop calling him Richard. He hates it. Everyone just calls him Dick,” Jason told him. “And if you call me Prince Jason I’m going to punch you in the face,” he added as an afterthought.

“But I thought your titles were important for respect and all that bullshit, Prince Jason.” He ducked from the punch aimed at him with a laugh.

“Fuck that,” Jason aimed another one that Roy also managed to move out of the way of.

“Look at that,” Roy said, still chuckling slightly, “I’m barely even mad anymore. That better be the only thing you kept from me.”

“Nothing comes to mind,” Jason answered.

“Then we’re good,” Roy grinned.

* * *

The next day Roy got a visit at the safe house from someone who definitely didn’t look like he belonged in the woods.

“Is Jason home?” The teen asked.

Jason peeked around the corner. “Tim, what the fuck?”

“Tim, as in Prince Timothy?” Roy asked incredulously as the teen simply side stepped him into the safehouse, “How the hell did you find us?”

Tim shrugged, “There were clues.”

“Go home,” Jason stepped forward to steer him back towards the door.

“But Dick said you were fine, so I had to come check. Dick doesn’t always know what fine looks like when he’s emotional.”

“I knew Grayson couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut,” Jason mumbled.

“He only told me, Steph, and Cass, who apparently already knew you were fine. Nice favoritism.”

Jason scoffed. “Like Dick isn’t your favorite, Timbo.”

“He’s never put hot peppers in my soup,” Tim defended, “In all seriousness, I did miss you. Unlike Dick though, I knew you wouldn’t die so easily.”

Jason sighed and stopped trying to push him out. “Yeah, I guess it’s not terrible to see you again.”

“Well if we’re not kicking him out,” Roy shut the door and sat down to finish his breakfast, “Should I be expecting all of your family members to pop by now?”

“Probably,” Jason and Tim said at the same time.

“Great. I always wanted our secret hideout where we take stolen money to be known by the royal family.”

“They won’t tell anyone where we’re staying,” Jason assured him.

“I sure hope you’re right.”

“We won’t,” Tim confirmed, “Most of us don’t really mind what you’re doing. Besides, now we also know that you’re taking care of Jason, so it’d be the opposite of what we’d want if we sold you guys out.”

“He’s not taking care of me; I don’t need a babysitter,” Jason protested.

“You say that like your anger hasn’t ever gotten you in trouble.”

“Oh, it still does,” Roy chimed in helpfully, “I guess now he just can’t make a political incident because of it.”

Jason glanced between them. “Actually, I’m still kicking you out, Timmers. You two shouldn’t know each other.”

“Why not? Afraid he’s going to tell me your embarrassing stories. It’s only fair since I asked about all of the other royalty.”

“If that’s all you want then I’ve got a ton.” And Roy could see this as the start of a beautiful friendship. “Like the time he spent a week following Damian around because he was sure he was really trying to infiltrate the royal family and ended up getting chased around by the dog Damian had brought with him.”

“Do you really wanna be the one to open the fights with Damian conversation, Timmy? Because I have watched that kid flip you over his shoulder before.”

“He’s a strong kid,” Tim agreed, “But you’ve also been paranoid enough to follow me around during my first week in the palace.”

“That wasn't paranoia. I didn't like you. I was trying to get you to leave and gather blackmail material.”

“Wow, I can really feel the love,” Tim said dryly, “I had nothing but respect for you the entire first month I was there.”

“That creeped me out. I like you well enough now though.”

“Good to know it only took a few years.”

“You guys are great entertainment. Are all rich people like this?” Roy was having the time of his life just listening to the two of them.

“Nah, lots are just boring,” Jason shrugged.

“Then I’m glad it’s you that I live with.”

“As you should be,” Jason replied, taking a seat at their small table.

“So, Prince Timothy,” Roy started then paused, “Should I call you Prince Timothy? Jay here doesn’t like it when I call him Prince Jason.”

“Tim is fine.”

“Right, so Tim, since you’re here and all, how about joining us for breakfast? It’s not anything fancy, obviously, but Jay hasn’t complained about it yet.”

Tim offered a small smile and sat down at the only spot at the table left, “I’d like that, thank you.”

* * *

They kept showing up after that. Next came Dick, and then Damian surprisingly enough (and Jason had had to restrain him from trying to attack Roy at one point), and then Dick and Babs, and now Steph and Cass.

“Oh, your new friend is good looking, way to go Jason,” was the first thing Steph said when she looked at Roy while Cass simply waved at him.

“Well you're both not so bad yourselves,” Roy said with a flirtatious grin, “Gotta say though, Jason's got us all beat.”

“Oh shut up,” Jason complained.

Stephanie looked between them and Cass was frowning next to her. “Wait that’s not fair, no one told us you guys were together.”

Roy choked and sputtered seemingly on just air. “We-we’re not?”

“You both like each other,” Cass spoke up quietly. Jason's face was turning red as he tried to motion to them to shut up from behind Roy.

“No no,” Roy flushed frantically waving his arm's in denial, “it's not like that. Jay-” he cut himself off as he turned around to see Jason just as red as he was. “Is...is there a conversation we’re not having?”

“Well we're not having it in front of them,” Jason pointed at the two girls watching them very intently.

Roy turned back to the girls, “Sorry ladies, give us a minute?” And with that he tugged Jason past them out of the safe house. “Is there something you're not telling me, Jay?”

“It sounds like we both might not be telling each other something,” Jason answered.

“Okay fair, I was just hoping I could get you to go first,” Roy smiled sheepishly.

Jason opened his mouth like he was going to say something, closed it again when nothing came out, looked to be concentrating very hard on finding words, and when that didn't work he simply cupped Roy’s face in his hands and kissed him which Roy was perfectly okay with as he leaned into the kiss.

They did have to pull apart when Steph gave a loud wolf whistle from the doorway. “I can't wait to tell Tim,” she announced with a grin.

“We were having a moment,” Roy tried to sound annoyed, but he could only be so convincing while trying not to laugh.

“Yeah yeah, you can have moments when we leave, we wanted to catch up with Jason and meet his new friend,” Steph replied with a laugh, pulling Jason back inside by his collar and gesturing for Roy to follow.

* * *

Their next visitor was unexpected. Jason was the one to answer the door this time, and a tall imposing man was standing on the other side.

“Oh fuck no,” Jason said and immediately closed the door again.

“Did-did you just slam the door in the king's face?” Roy asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I think it's time to move,” Jason answered as the king, apparently undeterred by this, knocked again.

“I know you're not a fan, but I think I'm obligated to open that.” Roy really didn't want to though.

“Why?” Jason challenged.

“Jason, would you just open the door already?” The King’s voice came through the doorway.

“No. Go home,” Jason answered.

“He's _the king_ , I live in the place he’s able to legally kill me. Things were fine before because he didn’t know how to find me.”

“He's not going to kill you, he doesn't believe in that,” Jason said, rolling his eyes.

“Mr. Harper,” the King’s voice came through the door again, apparently having deemed convincing Jason a lost cause. “I am willing to momentarily overlook your long list of offenses against the kingdom if you allow me in to speak with Jason.”

Roy looked between the door and Jason and ended up trying to bat Jason away from it so he could open it.

“Fucking traitor,” Jason accused as Bruce Wayne stepped inside.

“Language, Jason,” Bruce chastised and got a glare back.

“Hi… your majesty,” those words sounded so weird out of his mouth, “please don't take Jason away?”

The look that was leveled at him didn't really inspire confidence.

“How did you even find us?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Did you think I wasn't going to notice the entire family taking turns sneaking out of the castle? Or how Dick suddenly couldn't look me in the eye when talking about you?” Bruce returned.

“No… I was just hoping it would take longer,” Jason muttered.

“Look, your majesty, I know Jason's got princely things he has to do, but I think he's happier here,” Roy said once he got over the fact that the king was a lot more intimidating in person than in stories. And now he was getting an annoyed glare from the king that clearly said he wished Roy would stay out of this.

“What you are doing is illegal,” Bruce told Jason.

“I'm helping the country. And Roy is right. I want to stay with him. I'm happier here,” he said defiantly.

“I cannot help you if you are caught by the guards just because your intentions are good,” but he expression had softened slightly after Jason had given Roy a reassuring look.

“Then I won't get caught. I'm not the same eleven year old kid you caught trying to rob the palace anymore. I'm much better at it now.” Jason cracked a small smile and Roy couldn't be sure but it almost looked like the King did too.

And then Jason, very unwillingly by the looks of it, was being pulled into a hug. “I'm just glad that you are safe. Or at least as safe as you can be living in the woods stealing from people. I thought you might have died.”

“Not yet, old man. I've still got things to do. Now let go of me.”

“Aww,” Roy cooed, ruining the moment and getting another glare from the king and an eye roll from Jason who used the distraction to slip out of the hug. “Don't worry you're majesty, he's not dying anytime soon on my watch.”

“That’s only so reassuring coming from the mouth of a criminal.”

“Oh leave him alone, I joined him on my own, it’s not his fault,” Jason said, moving closer to Roy.

“I’m well aware,” Bruce said flatly.

Roy held back on giving his ‘the rich have it too good’ lecture. He didn't think he'd get away with keeping the king’s second son _and_ a lecture. “If there's one thing you can count on it’s that I’ll never leave Jason behind. He'd haunt me if I did.”

“Good to know. Because if something were to happen to my son, there wouldn’t be a force on this earth that could stop me from finding you, Mr. Harper.” Bruce smiled at him, and it was honestly more intimidating than the glare he’d given before.

Roy swallowed the lump in his throat, “Yes sir, won't let you down.”

“Now, as nice as your home is,” he said, glancing around, “I must get going. The king can only be missing for so long before the whole country starts looking, and I wouldn’t want to lead them to you two.” He turned to Jason. “I expect to be updated if you two relocate.”

“You won’t be,” Jason replied with a shrug.

“I’ll find out.” And then he was striding out the door without so much as a goodbye.

“Your dad’s terrifying,” Roy said once he was sure the king could no longer hear him.

“I guess. A lot of people say that. Usually when they think I can’t hear them. And he’s not really my dad, you know that right?”

“Well he is terrifying either way. I can't believe any of you grew up without a permanent scowl.” And then Roy remembered something that Jason had mentioned earlier, “Did you really try to rob the palace when you were eleven?”

“Well how did you think he found me?” Jason asked.

“Where does he find any of you? Every story I hear is different.”

“He found Dick at a performance where his parents died, you just heard how he found me, Tim sort of just … showed up. It was weird. And he and Steph were basically a package deal. Babs was the head guard's daughter so we all knew her already. Cass is complicated, there was some assassin stuff, but it's all fine now. And Damian is actually his kid, but didn’t show up until he was ten,” Jason listed off.

Roy hadn't actually expected to get the explanation for each of them. The royal family sure was interesting. “Well since you were caught at eleven, you think you'd be any better at robbing the palace now?”

Jason laughed. “Probably since I lived there for a while, but he’s most likely changing the guard schedule in anticipation of us trying now that he knows I’m with you.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Roy grinned and Jason grinned back at him.


End file.
